


方应看×你 风月事

by tonyandkevin



Category: meet the Teacherous Water
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	方应看×你 风月事

本来只是因为气愤于方应看捎来的信里带了句“想必你跟着无情也没尝过什么好东西”，带着怒火冲冲誓要踏平神通侯府的气势跨进花园，抬头就看到只穿了一件春衫的小侯爷正倚栏饮酒，听见来人脚步，他乜眼看来。  
即便早就对方小侯爷“京中美玉”的美称有所耳闻，当自湖中拂过的风轻轻撩起他的刘海，你便直直撞上他潋滟勾人的眼眸，纵使你自认阅览美男万千，当下也忍不住心跳漏了一拍。  
……在世潘安，当真是毫不为过。  
“愣着干什么，过来尝尝这三合美酒，”他今天心情不错，连腔调也是扬起的，“还有你最喜欢的甜糕。”  
“快来。”  
霎时间，你未平息的怒火顺带着刚冒起的色气，都随着小侯爷这句快来，“啪”地熄了。

三合酒美名扬天下不是不无道理的，饶是你酒量不好，闻着醇香的酒气，也忍不住多喝了几杯，隔着几分醉意朦胧看向小侯爷浸在春风里的桃花面，下巴微微抬起，是一道如玉的弧。  
你晃了晃脑袋。这个男人，生得怎么就那么好看。  
想再仔细……看清楚。  
“怎么？”他看见你晃着身子三步做俩地要走过来，皱眉道，“不是叮嘱过你不要贪杯……小心！”  
还没走近，就觉头昏脑涨，满世界都要颠倒过来一般，踉跄了两下就直直地要向前扑去——  
耳畔像是擦过一阵风，下一秒，整个人已经掉入了带着淡淡龙涎香的怀抱里。

方应看把你搂回房时你还嚷嚷着要喝水，身体甫一碰上软塌，人就已经俯身压过来。他的吻霸道而来势汹汹，不容置疑地撬开你的牙关，直直缠住你的舌，辛辣的酒味酝酿在唇舌之间，你被他逼得喘不过气，抬手要推小侯爷的胸膛，他却轻笑着将上身往前一凑：“别急。”  
好歹是松开唇舌了。你有些后怕地舔了舔后槽牙，舌根还微微发麻，看着小侯爷一副言笑晏晏的模样，总觉得他会突然变成饿狼狠狠将你吞下肚。  
你看向他时，眼眸里还带着水光，浑然不觉领口大扯开泄出一片春色。方应看“啧”了一声，伸手扯过一件披风，兜头覆了过来。  
“方应看！”  
披风的料子入手轻薄细软，你还未从突然起来的囿困中反应过来，一个硬邦邦的东西已经顺势抵了过来——是方应看的扇子。  
扇头隔着轻软的披风带着凉意一路自锁骨滑至胸前，方侯爷带着笑意的声音随即就响在耳侧：“果真是豆芽菜。”  
你恼怒，胡乱掀着披风回怼他：“比不上你方应看周围的那些莺莺燕燕！”  
“侯爷我可不爱那些，姹紫嫣红都入不了我的眼。”  
你还在他笑你是豆芽菜的气头上，立马顶了一句：“那谁可以讨得侯爷欢心？”  
“你说呢，”他的笑得轻佻，让你忍不住也随之烫红了脸，“我独爱豆芽菜。”

也不知道是谁先开的头，籍着酒意就开始胡乱纠缠到榻上去，等到你反应过来时，身上的衣物已经被方应看脱得所剩无几，两人身上俱是汗津津，你软瘫在侯爷的床榻上，只觉得自己简直成了方应看手中的一团面团，任他揉来捏去。  
你羞赧地将头埋进被褥，感受到男子湿热的舌尖探入潮湿的花穴，还未深入便已流了一手滑腻春水，等到舌头挤进来又是忍不住浑身都随之一颤——身体被异物入侵的感觉陌生而刺激，夹杂着渴求进一步的情愫。  
“此间佳酿……”方侯爷一贯玩味慵懒的声音从下身闷闷地传来，那下子轻轻的暧昧舔舐声为他平添了几分风流，你听着那细微的水声，夹杂着舌尖扩张潮穴的刺激，只觉自己成了烫红的虾子。想要推开他，又不忍身体渴求，直直被他的几下舔弄推上了高潮。  
快意兜头淋来，你哆嗦了一下，还未从云端下来，便感觉到小侯爷翻了个身，将什么滚烫得厉害的东西挤到了湿腻的腿根之间。  
饶是你未曾经历情爱，也知道那是男子的欲望。  
比体温要高上些许，此刻正牢牢架在你腿根之间娇嫩的肌肤之中，并且还慢慢地变粗变大，你感受着那顶端在花缝外轻轻磨蹭过去，似乎下一刻就会冲撞进来。  
原来……这般大。  
小侯爷偏头咬住你的耳廓，这下子猝不及防的啃咬用上了几分力道，偏又带着几分情色，耳部是你一贯的敏感处，你周身都随之一动，醒了大半的酒。  
“醒酒了？”方应看说得很慢，拌合着空气中荡漾着的情色气氛，连嗓音里也混着几分沙哑，“可想好了，没得反悔。”  
他说着，挺了挺胯，那处火热慢慢顶着唇就要挤进来，偏偏又在快要进入时停住——  
你情不自禁地随之扭腰，甚至可以感受到压在穴口的皱褶，仿佛浑身每一处都在叫嚣着欲望。  
“是方应看，”他补充了一句，意犹未尽地含住你的耳垂，“你的未来夫君。”  
你初识方侯爷时，只知此人行事雷厉风行，却不知在风月事上他却这般拖泥带水。你自认心中藏匿着的是现代女性的灵魂，于是便将所谓的守贞抛之脑后，情到浓处，只一贯想着要让自己快活，倒是第一次意识到这世道对于未婚女子的苛刻。  
你听到从自己喉咙里溢出的呻吟，满是掩盖不住的情欲：“方应看，你好磨叽……”  
话语尾音还未完全落下，就感觉到那处欲望带着烫度一寸寸地挤进来，他进入的速度很慢，和着花液的滋润，动作时甚至可以听到下身摩擦发出的暧昧水声。  
男子推高你的膝盖，挺腰用力一个没入，那火热便结结实实地贯穿到深处——

“嗯，知道了，”他轻喘着气，再找不到半分平日那个轻佻风流的方应看，双眸里仿佛藏匿着星子，你正胡乱想着，身下又是猛地挨了他狠狠的一记，他摆着坚实的臀部顶着阴花捣弄进来，将你方才平复下的情欲撩得汹涌又返——  
被他一寸寸生吞入腹。  
“侯府夫人？”这尾音蜿蜒着在糜烂情色里回荡，最后又钻回了你的耳中。  
当真是销魂蚀骨了。


End file.
